


Saving a Life; Creating an Army (An Undertale Multiverse)

by NightmareLone1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Depression, Explicit Language, Fighting, Other, Possessive Behavior, Triggers, Violence, talk of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareLone1/pseuds/NightmareLone1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Error is sick and tired of the timelines, the multiverse, the anti-void, and the happiness surrounding his emptiness. Devious plans arise as lives are stolen away to the anti-void. Allies must gather together in order to prevent destruction to their timelines. Blue cables tense around souls threatening to end the happiness they bring. Will the stories end with a shattering of souls and destruction? Will they all be erased and eradicated from existence? Or will the allies forget their differences to prove victorious over the errors that plague their creation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respected creators! Love these AU's!
> 
> I also wanted to let everyone know who reads this, I am writing how I want to with these AU's I understand some of my writing will not be cannon with the respected AU's. If you don't like it then don't read it. I will have romance between a few characters and there will be suggestive themes. Once again all AU's created go to respected creators I am taking their vision and my imagination and mashing them together to create what I have seen in my mind. 
> 
> That said have fun reading :) Will be creating another story shortly.

“HoW sIcK… DisGuStINg WorLDs,” a voice spoke through the anti-void. His glitching voice switching in and out. Dark hands raising towards his skull every movement bringing new errors to vision as he stared into the multiverse. Each timeline stretched in front of his yellow and blue eyes. The red depths glowed through each taking turns watching the life happening in his vision. Shaking his head, a crazed chuckle erupted from him the haunting sound traveled through the anti-void reverberating back to him. The empty void he called his home causing his madness to consume every inch of his corrupted soul.

“LoOK aT hOw tHeY tHInk ThEy aRe So iMpOrTAnt. ThAT tHey aRe tHe OnLy oNEs,” the chuckling voice continued there was no wavering within him as strings of blue sprouted from his fingertips. The bony phalanges moving as they wrapped around the universes in front of him. He watched as a skeleton in blue walked beside a child, a purple and pink stripped shirt keeping the child warm from the cold. A snowball being chucked by the taller skeleton erupting giggles moved through the air. He moved the ball of energy away, the time line moved over top of a pedestal before he turned letting out a low growl strings wrapping around another his eyes glowed through the darkness watching this universe. A shorter skeleton walked beside a human who was a lot older, her features bright as she chatted with the toothy skeleton. His golden tooth flashing and red eyes glowing with magic. The girl wore a red and black shirt full of rips and tears. Her body held bruises and cut marks up and down a large bite mark shown on her neck. 

“DIsGUstInG,” his voice echoed shoving the timeline away his blue lines moving back towards him. A single bone finger traced his chin in thought. Each time line, multiple ones filled the void with their joy and sorry. Laughter and pain radiated through each one as new ones came into view, constantly creating new outputs and lines through all of time and space. His fist clenched turning away walking further into the void. 

“So mANy aNd So lITle TimE,” his face twitched as errors ran through his vision. He let out a screech through the void every part of him yelling out before he collapsed to his knees, “I mUst TakE tHeM oUt. DeStrOy tHeIr gLItchEd lIvEs. EnD tHiS tOrmEnt bUt…,” his voice faded as he lifted himself up. His body glitches forward looking at the multiverse and each one reflecting the fear in his eyes.

“ThErE aRe tOO mAnY. TaKIng tHeM oUt oNe bY oNe tAkEs tOO lOnG,” his eyes focused on the one constant pulling forward the main universe and chuckled softly. 

“YeS pErFecT,” his hand sliced down the orb cutting a rift within it. Listening as the chuckling and giggling grew louder before stepping into the brilliant world of color. 

 

Undertale: 

“Oh come on kiddo. You know you’re not going to win,” Sans voice rose through the woods as Frisk took off running. Her laughter rose in volume as it echoed coming to a stop in a large clearing.

“I the Great Papyrus will find you human,” came a loud booming voice that shook loose snow free from branches, “This snow fight isn’t over,” his chuckle followed. Frisk lifted her head up watching a flash of white light move across her vision. Letting out a gasp her eyes widened, deep amber holding the look of fear and worry. She took a step back about to let out a cry of fear spotting the monster floating in front of her. His dark black body covered in red errors. His eyes shifting within their red sockets as his body constantly twitched. He launched blue strings forward wrapping around the young child lifting her up off of the ground towards his body. Listening to her cry out in fear made a sickening grin flash across his face. 

Sans lifted his head as the cry echoed ringing around him. Both he and Papyrus looked at each other flashes of orange and blue shown between them. Sans teleporting forward through the woods into the clearing. His bones rattling as he stared upwards towards the glitching version of himself. 

“Sans? Who…how…?” Papyrus spoke his bright orange eyes glowed wildly as he stared upwards as well. Watching Frisk struggle within the bindings of blue. 

“Let the kid go,” Sans growled his left eye held blue flames as they poured forth. Magic radiating through the clearing. 

“Oh? AnD yOu aNd wHaT ArMY?” the kidnappers voice glitches as he stared down at the two skeletons below. Easily dodging the blue bone attacks smirking as strings shot forward grasping onto bones in midflight flinging them back down towards the two.

“No don’t hurt them!” Frisk let out a screech only to have strings lace together covering up her mouth. 

“If yOu wAnT hEr…. cOmE fInD mE,” his errored voice vibrated through the strands. Frisk’s eyes shot open in fear as she tried to scream, trying to wiggle out of the strands that held her captive. Able to free one hand reaching outwards as the white light swallowed the two of them whole dispersing from view until nothing was left of either of them. 

Sans let out a growl his fists clenching his blue eye glowing as his stance shifted threatening, “Error,” he snapped a low growl moved throughout his body. He turned eyes narrowing his blue eye flared in absolute anger causing Papyrus to back up a few feet.

“Brother…. Who is Error and why does he look like you?” Papyrus’s voice was stuttering in confusion. His orange glow faded staring at him brother worry etched on his face and his eyes held fear to them. Sans relaxed the blue flames dissipating leaving behind empty soulless sockets starring off into space. He didn’t speak for a moment unsure what to say. How could he tell Paps about this character? How there were many of himself and his brother all in different universes scattered around timelines. Turning to face his brother Sans let out a sigh before finally speaking up.

“He is me… another me Papyrus. It’s complicated but you see he is just one of the very many you and me’s out there,” he rubbed the back of his head shoving his left hand into his jacket pocket. He watched as Papyrus stood there frozen, unmoving and oddly silent which alarmed Sans at his paralyzed form. He rose his hand to touch his brother before a gloved hand rose up. 

“Sans if this is true then why did he take the human child away?” Papyrus spoke his voice hushed as the two stood facing each other. 

“Because Paps,” Sans took in a breath exhaling before continuing, “He is evil. He wants to bring destruction but what I can’t understand is why us. And why take Frisk away,” he shoved his right hand into his pocket a frown formed across his skull, eyes down cast. 

“We have to get her back. Who knows what that monster could do to her,” Papyrus nodded his head, “Let’s go find Undyne and the rest….,” his voice trailed off when Sans lifted his hand. 

“No pap. We need different help. Our friends will not be able to help us. Come we have to find Geno,” Sans grumbled turning on his heels walking further into the woods.

“Geno?” Papyrus asked confusion etched on his face rushing after his brother taking on last look at the sky where Frisk had disappeared.


	2. Differences

Aftertale  
“Frisk?” a cold voice echoed through the save screen. Pixels buzzed in lonely ears as no sound reverberated back to him. He let out a low growl, “I ain’t playing kid,” his fist clenched down on the flowing red scarf around his neck as he walked. With each footstep through the darkness a bit more of him became agitated at the lack of response. Stopping he reached upward rubbing the back of his skull. Sure he hadn’t been too nice to the kid but they hadn’t followed all the rules either. Suddenly there was a flash of white light in the distance as a cry shook through the realm. His visible eye glowed a mixture of red and blue glitching forward towards the sound of struggling. 

“SHusH cHIld. No nEEd tO fEaR,” Error chuckled his glitching voice caused the child to cry out again in fear. Her eyes holding the look of pure terror in them as she struggled within the cruel blue strings. The cables twisting around her body snaking and coiling causing her airway to become cut off chocking filled the air.

“You picked the wrong universe to mess with,” a growl moved through the space. Making Error look over a wicked smirk crossed his face as errors moved off of him.

“Ah GeNo cOmE tO fREe yOuR kIllEr?” Error chuckled, “YoU wAnT hEr? FiNd mE!” his chuckle roared through the darkness before Geno could lash out at him, slipping back into the anti-void with his prize. Bones launched forward towards the now empty space colliding with the ground before vanishing. 

“Looks like we were too late?” Sans voice moved through the space. Causing Geno to whirl around his eye still flaring brightly, flames shooting out of the left visible socket. 

“What do you want?” Geno growled.

“Hey whoa it’s not like we have a bone to pick with you,” Sans chuckled winking though his tone was deathly serious. He stood protectively in front of Papyrus watching Geno stare at his brother stance changing a low hiss moved through clenched teeth. The adjustment of clothing before calmer air moved around them.

“Why did you bring him here? How did you get here Sans?” Geno rubbed the side of his skull still rattled by the sight of Error. 

“Used the trick from a few resets ago, but that is not the point. It seems Error has already been here,” Sans raised his shoulders shaking his head. 

“How did you know?” Geno hissed fists clenching bony phalanges cracking under pressure. 

“He took our human,” Papyrus spoke up finally causing Geno to tense turning his head to the side letting out a tsking noise. 

“And what do you want from me?” Geno’s voice was cold towards Papyrus. How dare he bring him here! Just to mock him? 

“We need your help Geno. We need to find Error and get our Frisks back,” Sans spoke his body growing ridged not liking the sinking feeling in the air. His irises changed slowly fading to black, the space in his sockets holding no emotion within them. 

“Oh? You need my help? Why? If Error wanted Frisk he can have the little traitor,” Geno hissed turning away fully, “Now get out of my save screen,” he spat. His bony phalanges clenched together the sounds of pixels drifted in and out rattling within Geno's mind. Why couldn't they just leave him alone to suffer in silence and turmoil? Why bring Papyrus here he didn't need to be involved in this. Such innocence and love reflected in a brilliant orange soul. He tensed as Papyrus spoke up releasing himself from the inner workings of his mind.

“But the human did nothing wrong….” Papyrus tilted his head the innocence in his voice hurt Geno greatly. He didn’t know about the resets; he probably didn’t know who he even was. He grimaced turning his pixeled side to face the two of them in a sudden movement.

“The human did nothing wrong? What a naive mind you have Papyrus…,” Geno shook his head facing the two front on pointing to his chest boney fingers tracing down the red ever bleeding wound, “They have caused more problems than you can ever realize,” he snickered, “And the evil they can bring,” his eye flashed for a moment before color fading back to normal. 

“Stop Geno,” Sans voice rose in volume clearly trying to stop him from speaking further about the resets and the genocide route. 

“Why? You are in my domain and came here for my help,” his voice hissing out eye flaring wildly the mixture of red and blue glowed, “Maybe you should have rethought your actions,” his face snapped to the side fully watching Sans, “He should know… does he know I am you? One of your many resets?” his face held a sickening smirk to it watching San’s boney features pale; as if a skeleton could go any whiter. 

“He is you? Sans I don’t understand please explain,” Papyrus was cut off by laughter. Turning to face Geno who was doubled over arms crossed across his chest holding himself together. 

“My name is Geno for a reason Papyrus,” he lifted himself up straightening wiping away a stray tear snickering, “Its short for genocide,” his eye flashed the red and blue flames erupting from the eye socket growing brighter though he showed no anger towards Papyrus through this all, it was only towards Sans. How dare he after everything bring him here and not tell him the truth or anything for that matter. Watching as Papyrus stepped back in horror Geno fixed himself, “In my world…,” he trailed off hand moving across the tattered scarf around his neck, “Everyone dies,” he spoke voice void of emotion almost as if his words were forced out. 

“Dies…?” Papyrus’s voice seemed to crack the stuttering rolled into silence turning towards Sans. 

“He didn’t tell you because in my world you die. Everything wiped away by that little human brat. Such a spoiled child filled with determination,” Geno chuckled shaking his head.

“Our human… she wouldn’t…,” Papyrus was struggling to comprehend how could something so tiny cause this? He scanned over Geno the tattered red scarf blew across his face, the pixels twitching as the skeleton moved, his red wound glowed against the white clothes. 

“No she wouldn’t. Our Frisk is good she would never hurt anyone,” Sans spoke his voice hollow and empty just like his eye sockets were. The terrifying look caused even Geno to wince not sure if he should prepare an attack or not. Sans stared at himself the anger and tension thick in the void like space watching Geno shift uncomfortably… good. 

“Sans I still don’t understand,” Papyrus frowned his arms crossed over his chest looking like a child ready to throw a temper tantrum.

“I will explain everything later. Now Geno we need your help we need to get to get our Frisk’s back and prevent Error from doing this again,” Sans spoke eyes narrowed as his nonexistent brow wrinkled. 

“Why? Give me one good reason to help? Error will eliminate me if I go up against him,” Geno glared at him shaking his head.

“I know the risks Geno don’t give me that shit,” Sans was slowly losing his patience he was not in the mood. He knew what Error could do and he was not risking Frisk’s life, her very soul, “But there is more at stake than just you. If he is taking away the Frisk’s from different universes and timelines he must have something big planned and do you think for a moment if you just sit back and do nothing, nothing will happen to you?” he asked letting out a growl left eye glowing erupting with bright blue flames. 

“Fine,” Geno let out a low growl knowing his arm was twisted at this point. What did Error have planned for them and where was he going to strike next? He may know timelines but each was different how would they know where to go? Three of them had to think and plan before jumping through realities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I doing with the characters? Hope I am portraying them right. I took my own twist slightly with how San's knows about Geno and the timelines.


	3. Swapped Lives; Changing Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An uneasy alliance can be shattered quick when limits are pushed to the brink.

“Papyrus come on we are going to be late,” Sans let out a yell. He was bouncing around excitement filled his vision as he stared at Frisk waiting patiently by the front door. She had a blue scarf wrapped around her neck and an orange sweatshirt covering her from the cold outside. Her long hair flowing down her shoulders as she stood by the half opened door waiting patiently. 

“Lazybones! Come on!” Sans grew impatient now as he stared up the stairs. 

“Pappy! You promised today would be the day you take me to see the echo flowers please,” Frisk pouted her voice sweet as she moved the scarf a bit to make sure her voice wasn’t muffled. There was a hearty chuckle as movement became noticeable at the top of the stairs. 

“Ok only because you said please,” Papyrus spoke an unlit cigarette hanging out of his jaw, hands stuffed into pockets as he stopped looking at the two. He opened his arms as Frisk leapt into them giggling loudly hearing him chuckle. 

“Well let’s get going,” Sans smiled, “The San-sational Sans says it’s time to go,” he laughed puffing out his chest and walking out the front door after throwing it all the way open looking confident.  


Frisk let out a giggle resting her head against Papyrus’s chest as he held her. She loved the skeleton brothers they were like her family since falling down into the underground. She looked to be around ten but in actuality she was closer to fourteen in age. She had been in the underground for years and there had been no reason to go to the surface all she ever wanted was right here. Her family, her friends, her entire life revolved around here and she never wanted it to change. 

“What are you thinking about Frisk?” Papyrus asked moving the cigarette in his jaws tilting his head to the side watching her. Truth be told he had grown attached to the little human and he knew Sans had as well. With her in their lives it seemed almost complete now, she stayed over from time to time but they were like family. 

“Just excited. It’s been awhile since I have seen the echo flowers and I love hearing the wishes,” Frisk smiled lifting her head up to watch Papyrus as he chuckled. He turned his head to watch Sans as he strode forward his pace strong moving himself forward through the slight flurry of snow. He just nodded his head smiling as they approached waterfall setting Frisk down letting out a laugh as she ran forward.

“Hey don’t go too far,” Sans called out as she ran past him squealing happily. He smiles at her form disappearing further ahead through the maze of waterfall. The two brothers walked into the cavern they both loved seeing her smile, her giggling echoed back towards them before it grew eerily silent. 

“Frisk?” Sans called out his eyes glowed the bright blue shining through the darkness as confusion etched on his face. Something wasn’t right before he could call out again her scream rippled down the maze putting the two brothers on high alert. The two took off; when it came to Frisk they would protect her at all costs. Stopping when the scream was cut off Papyrus was met with a horrifying scene. Echo flowers cut and strewn about severed from their stalks withering away. Voices rose in volume as they faded one by one the glowing dimmed as a cold wind blew. There was no sign of Frisk anywhere as the echoes reacted now.

‘Come get her’  
‘You shouldn’t have left her alone’  
‘Find me and she may live to see you again’ 

Papyrus narrowed his eyes the bright orange flickered in his left eye grasping ahold of one of the withering echo flowers flames glowing wildly as he stared at Sans who gasped at the scene.  


“Where? Where did she go brother? Papyrus?” Sans asked his voice stuttering as worry laced his voice. 

“She was taken,” Papyrus flicked the flower away watching it shrivel up. He let out a low growl eye continuing to glow in fury. 

“I see we again missed our mark.” 

Papyrus turned around bones launching out hitting the ground in front of the newcomer who barely moved an inch his left eye blazing bright blue. The color displayed wildly as he stood protectively in front of another tall skeleton monster, another skeleton similar in height to the first stood a bit to the side. Half his face hidden underneath pixels as his white clothes moved with the breeze. 

US Papyrus straightened up orange eye glowing moving the cigarette out of his mouth obviously confused, was this a horrible nightmare he was in? 

“Cool hey brother look! Other us!” US Sans grinned gleefully his blue eyes glowed happily wanting to meet them only for his brother to stop him.

“Who are you and why do you look like us? Well… somewhat like us,” US Papyrus blinked the orange in his eye faded as he stared at his body double, what the hell was he wearing he looked like Sans in that body armor. The two looked like Sans, they stood together and it dwelled on Papyrus that they were very different. It seemed one looked to be in great pain red slashed across white the other holding his protective stance over the body double and yet not the other.

“We’re from other universes for I am the Great Papyrus and this is my brother Sans and uh Geno who I just met,” Papyrus spoke up his voice trying to be steady but failing as he looked at the copy of himself. 

“Other universes? Oh the San-sational Sans likes the sound of that! Brother come on their us they don’t seem so bad,” US Sans spoke looking at the three. Geno let out a snort trying to hold back a chuckle nudging Sans smirking before tipping his head back letting out a howl of laughter watching the expression on Sans face twist into a look of horror at what this universes Sans had just said.

“Oh this is so rich. And I thought the other universes couldn’t get worse. Oh I was so wrong,” Geno laughed out bending backwards slightly as he smirked earning a growl from Sans. 

“Listen blueberry look we’re here because it looks like your friend was just taken away like ours and we are trying to get her back,” Sans grumbled clearly he wasn’t in the best of moods. Having to deal with Error was one thing but, Geno and now these two, great this had to be in his top ten list of least favorite days. 

“Did you just call my brother blueberry?” US Papyrus asked his jaw clenched eyes narrowing at Sans.

“Papyrus stop its ok he can call me blueberry I don’t care. I just want to be friends besides if were both Sans how will we know which one we are," he spoke a frown shown on his face. It was quickly replaced with a sweet smile back at the others. 

US Papyrus let out a low growl shaking his head before placing the cigarette back into his mouth. He took out a lighter from his pocket bright orange roared to life igniting the nicotine filled object before disappearing letting out a puff of smoke. He chuckled to himself, “So you are us? Well what are you doing here? Where are you from?” he asked. 

“Other universes didn’t you hear them? Oh how exciting there are more of us,” Blueberry as he would now be called giggling, stars seemed to glow shaping within his eyes. He pushed past his brother stopping a few feet in front of the others. The world seemed to freeze as Papyrus reached out and the two hugged. Body armor against one another as the two of them laughed. 

“I the Great Papyrus have made new friends!” he spoke out setting Blueberry down on his shoulder. 

“And I the San-sational Sans met three new friends. Oh were going to be bff’s” Blueberry giggled waving towards his brother watching him face palm. He shrugged not seeming to care as the two opposite worlds collided chatting up a storm. 

“Great this is just what I wanted today,” Geno groaned shaking his head, “This may just be a bit worse than Error,” he glared up at the sky, left hand absent mindedly ran over the red scarf while the other boney hand stuffed into his pocket. 

“Error… was that who took Frisk away?” US Papyrus asked shaking his head rolling the cigarette between his phalanges smoke building up in his mouth. Jaws opening wide letting the smoke roll out slowly a cloud of off color gray rising high. He placed the thin stick of tar along his jaw taking in another deep breath puffing on it once again. There was a calming effect when it came to smoking, he couldn’t help but laugh at the warning labels that had been placed on these boxes. Humans were such fragile creatures so whenever Frisk was around he never lit one. Now wasn’t a time for pleasantries though and right now he had to remain calm and focused in order to get her home for this Error character. 

“Apparently. He wants us to go after him no doubt it’s a trap,” Geno rolled his visible eye trying not to focus on the fact that Error would probably destroy them all. 

“A trap? Why?” this got US Papyrus attention now, “Why would he need to kidnap our universes Frisk and hold her captive? We have never even heard of Error before until like right now,” he shook his head letting the smoke raise up through his bones clouding his mind making him go numb. 

Sans just shrugged shaking his head sending a cautious look towards Papyrus worry etched onto his face wanting to make sure nothing bad happened to him. Half of him wished he had left his brother safely at home, but oh no the great papyrus had to come with. He had to save the human. He groaned under his breath running his fingers across his skull clearly not happy with this outcome. 

“Well since Sans won’t answer I will,” Geno let out a growl, “He is a destroyer of universes. Our buddies over here,” he pointed to Sans then to Papyrus, “Are from the original universe the one that started it all. We are just aftershocks created in their wake,” his voice raising causing Papyrus and Blueberry to stop their chatting the two turned watching Geno who continued now that there was utter silence, “So Error was created with a sole purpose,” his eye flared red and blue shimmering within the black socket, the fire held behind his look caused Blueberry to whimper out hiding his face behind his hands. 

“Stop it Geno. Your scaring little blue,” Sans spoke his voice held no emotion to it as he turned his head to face the genocidal maniac, but his threat was ignored. 

“To destroy the imperfections. Mine… and yours. He has no mercy and knows no such word, created just to annihilate everything impure,” Geno glared. He felt Sans look burning into him but continued to ignore the warnings twisting out of the way as a bone flew past him slamming into the ground.

“I said enough Geno,” Sans growled his flaming eye glowed burning as he stared every bone rattling. His patience completely vanishing as the two stared, death glares colliding in silence.

“Brother please,” Papyrus spoke he reached forward, “We shouldn’t be fighting we have to get the human child back. Isn’t that more important?” he asked shaking his head frowning. 

“Come on we’re supposed to be friends. The San-sational Sans won’t allow anything else,” Blueberry crossed his arms over his chest plate tilting his head to the side hearing Geno laugh.

“Friends?” Geno scoffed growling the heat within his eye socket didn’t fade away. His bones rattled as he twisted to glare at the soft spoken blueberry Sans. He wanted to scream out, he wanted this to just end. They were not friends and they would never be, their lives so much better than his own. They didn’t have to watch their friends die, they didn’t have to die and lose the ones they loved. He wanted to snap in half like his soul had, “To hell with this,” his jaw tightened turning away to start walking off.

“Geno you can’t leave what about your Frisk? We have to save them all,” Papyrus spoke his voice trying to keep calm to not show how scared he was. 

“Save them all? Why? Just so they can continue to reset and change their minds over and over again? To see their evil over and over,” Geno snarled stopping in his tracks, “I have seen that evil. I have felt their sins,” his fists clenched, “And in the end not even I could stop them,” flames seemed to erupt from his eye spewing out from the socket in a heated rage. The red and blue twisting together, the colors of good and evil that had been locked in a horrendous dance. Trapping him within his own personal hell he could never escape from, for there was no happy ending for him. 

“Losing everything you loved because you thought for once you could hope. For once you believed all could go right,” Geno reached for the scarf letting out a howl through the cavern the screeching echoing around them all. Shattered soul barely keeping together through it all as he twitched, “But you can never be happy. As long as the demon lurks in the time lines,” he growled his voice had an edge to it creeping through it. Putting the others on edge as he turned back to face them. 

“Demon? Frisk is nothing like that!” Blueberry scoffed jumping down looking at Geno a confident expression shown on his face a small smile etched on his skull. He took a step back as Geno shot him a look the terrifying look caused the innocent Sans to shudder. 

“You should rethink your words Blueberry…. I would watch it if I were you,” Geno spat at him his eye glowed pixels buzzing and twisting wrapping around the right side of his face. 

“Threaten him again and you won’t have to worry about your timeline anymore,” US Papyrus growled his orange eye glowing flames shooting outward lighting up the tall skeleton. His body seemed relaxed like he wasn’t going to act out those words but his look meant it. He removed his hands from the jacket pockets, stance directed at Geno. 

“If we keep fighting we won’t be able to stop Error,” Papyrus spoke the stuttering skeleton watched the whole scene. His bones jittering though he walked forward getting in between US Papyrus and Geno both eyes turning a bright orange holding his hands up blocking the two, “We need to keep together. We keep fighting and I the Great Papyrus will have to stop you,” he took in a breath to keep himself calm not wanting there to be anymore fighting. 

Sans breath hitched hearing his brother speak up his eye flashed ready to jump in to protect Papyrus. He watched Geno tense before the flames in his eye vanished returning to white turning his head away not speaking. US Papyrus shoved his hands back into his pockets inhaling another puff of smoke. 

“Now we need to put our efforts together. I don’t like to see us fighting,” Papyrus spoke frowning, “We have more important matters right now,” his orange eyes faded away putting his arms down looking from skeleton to skeleton sighing, “Brother where to next?” he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please no hate comments. Also all Au's belong to there respected owners!


	4. Suffer in Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short. Sorry longer chapter will be out soon!

Anti-Void

“I said let me go you glitch!” US Frisk shouted as she was strung up her eyes held a wild look to them struggling within the blue cables. She did not want to be here, where was Pappy and Sans? She just wanted to go home. 

“Shush he will hear you,” a smaller weaker voice spoke up. Her eyes held the look of fear in them. Her shirt bunched up as she tried to wipe away tears from her eyes. The other one just looked away not speaking, her clothes tattered and dusty. Making US Frisk want to recoil in absolute horror. Was that monster dust? 

“If you are going to keep staring stop,” her young voice moved through the space lifting her head up the eyes staring back looked tired.

“WeLL lOoK wHaT I hAvE,” Error’s voice spoke up moving into the space staring up at the three girls. He snapped his fingers hearing each let out a cry in turn watching cables tighten around the three. 

“HoW bEaUtIFul iT iS tO sEE yOu lIkE tHiS,” he chuckled releasing the blue cables just a bit.

“Why are you doing this to us? What did we do?” US Frisk asked her body shaking. She just wanted to go back home to Papyrus and Sans. She missed them terribly and to be honest Error scared her. This whole ordeal scared her, how could her life get any worse?

“WhY yOu aSk? Oh yOu pOoR hUmAn cHiLD So fRaiL aNd aLoNE,” Error smirked his cables bringing her down to his level eyes meeting, “ThEy aReN’t cOmInG To gEt yOu. YoU aRe mInE aNd I WiLl dEsTrOy eVeRyThInG yOu lOvE,” his eyes flashed letting out a loud laughter. The haunting tone sent a shiver through the girl in front of him before he sent her flying backwards back slamming into the wall. A cry of pain reverberated around Error causing him to snicker. He turned away back towards the voided room of multiverses. His gaze zoomed in on one of the universes and rolled his eyes grasping onto his glaring at it. His anger rose this was not something he had expected. Now all three universes were working together. That was not how he expected this to work, his eyes glowed a brilliant crimson irises fading out as he stared in anger. His fist slammed down on the pedestal enraged by this.

“No tHeY mUsT hAtE EAcH OthEr,” Error growled tilting his head to the side cables launching outwards towards the universes around his eyes examining each turning them around shoving a few backwards towards the void provided. His hand tenses around one a wicked smirk crossed his face. 

“YoU tHiNk tHeSe lIvES CaN bE sAvEd? TaKe a GoOd lOoK iN tHe mIrRoR SaNs,” Error turned his head to watched the group ponder and talk trying to figure out what to do. San’s pacing back and forth constantly looking up at the sky which only made Error double over in laughter. His errors spreading forward wrapping around his body as the haunting noise traveled through the space, “YoU cAn bE mOrE tWisTeD ThEN yOu rEaLiZe,” his eyes glowed turning to watch a tall skeleton standing beside an older woman his face scared above and below his eye sockets. A light golden glow in his left eye made Error want to roll his eyes, “SoME uNIvERsEs jUSt wAnT tO mOcK mE dOn’T tHeY,” he snapped watching the two of them laugh. Inside his shattered soul ached turning his head away. Happiness such a vile emotion, it only brings with it pain and sorrow and he would eradicate it. He would destroy these lives and annihilate their happiness, their very existence. He flashed a wicked smirk the errors held within him screaming drawing him forward, pushing him towards the need to end these wicked glitches. He twisting slicing down the orb being enveloped by white light.

“LeT’S sEe iF tHe dOCtoR tAkEs hOuSe CaLls,” Error snickered disappearing through the light leaving the void to the constant emptiness. 

US Frisk winced slightly in her bonds trying her hardest to wiggle out of them, but to no avail as they started to rub the skin raw. She looked over towards the other two, both silent. They were younger then she was clearly from the looks of them, where they really from different time lines? And if so why where they all here? 

“You might just want to give up there is no use,” the timid voice spoke up. The smaller of the three didn’t even bother looking up, her hair covered her face. She let out a small cough the way her body shook it looked as if she was crying. 

“Hey its ok. Listen Sans and Papyrus will come and save us,” UF Frisk spoke trying to sound a bit cheerful only for the girls’ head to snap up anger filled such innocent looking eyes.

“Save us? Save me? Oh give me a moment to laugh please, Geno wouldn’t risk saving me not after everything that happened. Hell I think he enjoys my disappearance in all honesty, maybe even wishes my death,” AT Frisk glared at the color clashing girl. Her voice dripping with venom before ripping her gaze away. 

“Geno?” the other youngest asked amber eyes glowing with confusion. She seemed to squeak as the other flashed a look of pure hatred at her.

“My Sans! Or he was….is….but not anymore,” she sighed looking down into the surrounding white void. AT Frisk closed her eyes shaking her head dust seemed to fall drifting down.

“Was? Don’t tell me… you’re the demon Sans refers to in his nightmares,” Frisk seemed to gasp struggling to get away even though she knew very well she couldn’t move.

“Oh he has nightmares about me huh? Good he should fear me. Every single time he should… they trust you Frisk oh such a sweet child. The one who can do no wrong, the pacifist,” she rolled her eyes the amber flashing back and forth between sadness and inner fear. 

“So you didn’t answer the question. Geno is Sans… but why is he called Geno?” US Frisk asked trying to stay as calm as she could. She didn’t understand how a child that small could cause Sans to have nightmares. 

“Geno is short for Genocide…. Because that’s what I do,” AT Frisk spoke her face seemed to twist changing staring at the other two girls, “I am the reason why no one gets a happy ending,” she huffed.

“Genocide? You mean…. You kill don’t you? So that means… Pappy…,” US Frisk’s heart ached, “You just said Geno. Do you not have a Papyrus?” her voice was quaking. 

“No,” came the reply the voice icy, hallow, nearly void of any emotion. Leaving the other two in utter shock, the silence was deafening now as it encased the three of them. Staring off into the void they could only wait, watch, and pray they would return to their proper timelines.


	5. Golden Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay couldn't write this part for the life of me. Finally got the determination and motivation for it. Hope you enjoy it, I know its short but not the next chapter!

“G! What are you doing?” a calm voice moved throughout the house. A soft wind blowing through the almost empty universe. G lifted his head blinking this was probably the seventeenth time his name had been called. He tsked getting up from his work space slamming shut his notepad grasping hold of his cigarette puffing on it. Moving up the stairs the skeleton’s chains moved the volume increasing as he reached the top. Smoke rolling out of his jaws jacket swung over his shoulder. His single golden eye glowed looking around the space spotting the reason for his emergent. Frisk stood back a few feet, her arms crossed over her chest her shackled wrists moved as she moved them. She looked like she wanted to speak and yet she refused to look at him.

“What was so god dam important that you had to drag me upstairs,” G’s voice rattled the deep hypnotic voice moved from his mouth. His head tilted to the side watching her tense, with every ticking second her stance changed. 

“I wanted to see if you would like to come with me out into the field,” Frisk sighed moving her head finally to look his way noticing the annoyed expression and a low growl moved from her shaking her head, “Yeah like I thought”. She moved away towards the front door grasping onto the notebook of her’s hair blowing backwards as amber eyes stared at the glass reflection throwing open the door leaving without another word. The door slammed shut behind her, groaning G rubbed the back of his head raising a nonexistent brow. He took in a puff of smoke rolling his eye turning away staring down at the notepad held within his hand. His free hand clenched bone creaking under the pressure there. 

“Such difficulties,” G spoke groaning under his breath. Though he couldn’t help but laugh twisting his head to look towards the door a frown crossed his face. Frisk should still be in view from the direction she was going in, it’s not like she could have just vanished. G threw open the door something within the silence threw him off, a disturbance. He moved his jacket shrugging it on his golden eye flashed watching the world around him, the grey and dull suddenly brightened by the color blue. Cables whipping outwards and the sound of screaming caused anger to raise within the lanky skeleton monster. His body seemed to phase forward hearing Frisk call out to him, screaming his name. His bones rattled coming upon the scene his posture hardened flinging the lit cigarette away. He watched the cables tighten around the girls’ form, the glitched monster let out a howling chuckle. 

“IsN’t tHiS pErFEcT? ThE hYbRiD aNd hIs cOmPaNiOn,” Error snickered looking down easily twisting out of the way as bones launched past him. The golden color lighting up the dark black shape. Tipping his head backwards arms crossed over his stomach as he let out a howling laughter, “YoU wAnT hEr bACk? CoME gEt HeR hYbRiD,” he smirked flashing his sickening grin, the blue cables twisted tighter around the girl in his grasp. His twisted face disappeared into the blinding white light, earning a demented inhuman yell from the skeleton left in the silence. 

Standing in silence the lone skeleton stood staring at the sky where Frisk had vanished his glowing golden eye flared as he clenched his fists magic surging through his bones. An agonizing scream erupted from him hands moving towards his skull. The composure of his snapping within this moment. She was the only thing in existence here besides him, his only way out of this twisted world he lived in. The pressure within the area suddenly shifted forcing his form to turn covering his face as light blinded him for a moment. Standing in front of him where other beings, monsters so familiar to him. His eye narrowed the golden blaze held within still flaming as a voice rose above the others.

“Looks like we were too late,” Sans spoke shoving his hands into his pockets to stare at the tall being in front of him he was about to speak again when Geno chuckled.

“What the hell happened to you? What mad scientist created you?” Geno couldn’t help but laugh nudging Sans tipping his head back.

G narrowed his eye his hand shown a bright gold launching a bone forward landing in front of Geno centimeters from his body causing the genocidal maniac to phase backwards away. His eye shot open wide in shock at the action. 

“Geno!” Blueberry shouted at him crossing his arms over his chest pouting, “That was rude,” he frowned climbing down from US Papyrus’s shoulders. Geno rolled his eye fixing his scarf staring at the monster opposite of them all the silence within this world seemed to swallow them all whole. It was deafening, no sounds or moment other than them. G moved his golden eye fading away as his fists clenched.

“What are you doing in my timeline? You all are an awfully long way from your own universes,” G spoke moving to light up a cigarette. He took a puff of smoke letting the vapor slip through his jaws the calming effect it had on him. He must no he had to keep his composure, “Let me guess the reason you are here is because of whatever that thing was that just took my…,” he paused, “Frisk,” he quickly corrected himself. 

“His name is Error,” Sans spoke up shaking his head slightly shrugging.

“Tell me about this…. Error character,” G spoke he tipped his head back letting smoke blow out wanting to get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible.


End file.
